


Hyperactive Fluff Ball

by fandomismyship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: "Stiles favourite days were when Derek had nothing to do. The days where they could just take off their clothes, shift and be their other sides. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my babbling.

Stiles favourite days were when Derek had nothing to do. The days where they could just take off their clothes, shift and be their other sides. It had taken Stiles a long time to get Derek out of his shell when it came to shifting into his wolf. Derek preferred to distance himself from his animalistic side as much as could, thought of his wolf as an evil part of him rather than a side he needed to tap into and learn to be one with. Being able to shift an experience another side of the world was amazing. Stiles could never describe how it felt o have your paws hitting the ground as you ran as fast as you could along the woods. Could never explain how heightened your senses became and how much more you were aware of the simple things humans tended to pass over in their daily routines. It was something he was lucky to experience.

The fox was currently hiding inside a cupboard in the kitchen. His little body was curled up in the confined space and he was as silent as a fox could be. You know, considering the panting from all the running he had just done to try and find a good place to hide. Derek was stalking around outside, the fall of his paws causing the foxes ears to twitch every time he zoned in on them. Of course Derek knew where he was. The man could scent him out in two seconds flat. They had each others scents wrapped around themselves and memorized to every fine detail. Thankfully his boyfriend was willing to play along with his antics.

It must of been a good five minutes that Derek left him in the cupboard before Stiles heard a paw pressing up against the cupboard. This caused it to open a little before the fox jumped out and crashed into his boyfriend. Yipping loudly, Stiles circled around himself and his tail swayed behind him. Derek gave him an unamused look. How could he pull that off as a wolf? It was so unfair how he could control his features like that. Jumping up to lick his boyfriends muzzle, Stiles then ran off and into the living room.

Derek did follow him, to the mans defence. He just gave up. Huffing when his boyfriend lay out in the middle of the living room floor, Stiles sat down on the floor. Cocking his head to the side, the fox stared at the black and large wolf before running up to him. Batting his nose, Stiles then ran to the sofa. Going around it, he jumped onto the cushions and poked his head up. Peering over the back of the sofa, the foxes tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth The wolf hadn't moved an inch. Ass.

Letting out a small whine, the fox climbed up onto the back of the sofa, his black paws settled on the back on the thin space the cushions gave him. Staring at the wolf still, the fox yipped loudly. Nothing. Dropping down from the sofa with little sound when he hit the floor, Stiles walked over to his boyfriend. Which is when Derek finally moved. Which meant pinning Stiles to the ground and then caging him in with his stupid and large paws. Every time. Stiles really needed to learn his lesson about not walking over to his boyfriend after trying to get him to play.

A large tongue ran across his fur and the fox settled down, letting his boyfriend clean his fur. It wasn't a bad feeling. It had been weird at first but Stiles had gotten used to it. Apparently this was how Derek showed his affection in wolf form. It was pretty damn cute, if you got over the whole saliva covering his ginger body aspect of it. Wriggling below him, the fox let out a small purr before closing his eyes. Maybe a nap was in order now.

When he woke up again, Derek had shifted back to his human self. The man was wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. That was a sight Stiles liked to wake up to. They were on the bed now, Stiles curled up in his boyfriends lap. Turning his head to lick the hand stroking his head, Stiles yipped at the complaint Derek made at the action. Shifting back, he stayed in the others lap. "How long did I sleep for?" he asked, yawning into his hand before stretching out.

"A few hours. I got some reading done." Smiling sleepily at the hand Derek ran through his hair, Stiles leant against his chest, their bare skin touching. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mhm. I was chasing a butterfly through the woods. Fox me does a lot of running in my dreams."

"I noticed. You kept trying to run in my lap." That caused Stiles to burst out laughing. He had seen many videos of dogs doing it on Youtube and knowing that his fox self did that, filled the boy was amusement. "Caught me with your claws a few times."

"Sorry," Stiles cooed, kissing the side of Derek's neck and trying to supress the laughter that kept bubbling up in his stomach as he thought about the Youtube videos. The one where the dog was running in his sleep, stood up and then ran into the wall was his favourite. Stiles had run into a few walls when in fox form before. Never like that. He was just rubbish at looking where he was going and his attention did tend to be on his boyfriend. That was usually during their little scent hunting games in the woods. Stiles loved those.

"No you're not," Derek grumbled, no real heat behind the words.

Well, Stiles couldn't exactly control everything his fox did. He was a furry bundle with far too much energy to burn. Stiles knew Derek wouldn't have it any other way, though. They had each come to love their other selves. They were another part of them another way to bond and, well, what more could two Mates want.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
> It was a short and cute fic for my own pleasure.  
> My big fics are taking a while to finish because of my motivation levels.
> 
> If you have a prompt, please do comment below or perhaps DM me on Twitter (@chuckswondrland) because I am rarely on Tumblr anymore because my laptop does not like it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Kudos, feedback and comments are always welcome. Have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night and do something for yourself! Thanks for reading. x


End file.
